1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve for regulating two gas flows, wherein, in two ducts, there is arranged a respective flap mounted rotatably on a respective shaft, having an electric motor that drives one shaft via a gearing, and having a transmission mechanism that drives the second flap in a manner dependent on the movement of the first flap.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
Valves of this type are used in motor vehicles as air and exhaust-gas valves, and are known. In this case, gas flows pass through the ducts with the flaps, which gas flows are intended to be supplied individually, or mixed in certain ratios, to a third duct in accordance with the situation. This means that the angle of rotation of the first flap is assigned a particular angle of rotation of the second flap. Accordingly, the rotational angle of the first flap corresponds to a particular operating situation, to which the angle of rotation of the second flap must be adapted. The adaptation of the angle of rotation of the first flap to the corresponding operating situation is realized through the actuation of the electric motor. The corresponding adjustment of the second flap is then effected by way of the transmission mechanism. For this purpose, it is known for the flaps to be arranged in a housing. Owing to the duct arrangement, this has an influence on the arrangement of the flaps, of the shaft and of the drive. As a result, a housing of said type is of relatively complex construction.